A Sentai Collaboration: Goseiger-Gobuster
by Yamki
Summary: My personal favorites: Hyde x Moune and Hiromu x Youko are featured here. Basically, there's one trait that these two pairs possess-and that is, being straightforward.


**A Sentai Collaboration **

**(Hiromu X Youko from Gobusters and Hyde X Moune from Goseigers)**

**Author's note: This is just a one shot fanfiction.**

**Adult-Child**

Eyebrows furrowed, one hand on the side and the other carrying a jellybun-Youko Usami appeared in a very bad mood. She sat on a wooden bench at the plaza with both her arms and legs crossed. Her thoughts were distracted by a small commotion nearby.

She saw a brown haired girl wearing a yellow jacket, black shorts and brown boots, arguing with a tall black haired guy, wearing a blue jacket, white pants and black boots. She quickly recognized them as Hyde and Moune, Gosei blue and yellow respectively, from the 34th Super Sentai Series, Tensou Sentai Goseigers.

It seemed that they were fighting over a trivial thing about a grocery list.

"Let's just follow this list. It's easier than dilly dallying here and then" Hyde said, while pointing to the grocery list that he made.

Moune opened her mouth in protest, "Why don't you be flexible then? Besides, I think Caesar is better than Tuna salad!"

"Don't be impulsive with something that has been prepared already" Hyde said

"Who are you calling impulsive? That's something you call to a child!" Moune said sharply, grabbing the grocery list from him

Hyde took the list back, "Don't you get it, child?" he said

"old man!"

"child!"

Youko heard the repetitive old man-child teasing for two minutes. She thought it sounded familiar.

"Ah mou! Do whatever you want and make the dinner yourself!" Moune stormed off to sweets shop nearby. She thought that she will still attend the dinner later with the other goiseigers but she had to buy the sweets that Eri requested first.

When Moune returned with a bag of sweets in her hand, she paused to see Youko by the bench.

"You're yellow buster from the 36th series Tokumei Sentai Gobusters!" Moune said. Without Youko's permission, she sat next to her.

"I'm Youko" Youko said, extending her hand, to which Moune received, "yoroshiku".

"Another yellow, eh?" Moune stretched her hands wide and yawned, "at least you're in good terms with the blue in your bunch". She was referring to Ryuuji, Youko's adoptive brother.

"at least you're in good terms with the red in your bunch" Youko said, making a face when she remembered Hiromu.

Moune thought that Youko was implying about Hiromu, whom she heard from Hyde as "a very straightforward person".

Before Moune could react, a boy in his 20s appeared, wearing a red and black jumpsuit and a pair of black shades. He bowed at Moune in apology for his intrusion and put his hands in his sides when he turned to Youko.

"How many times should you be reminded to bring your sweets with or without a mission?" Hiromu said

Youko stood up to match his stance, "It's not of your concern siscon. Besides, who are you to remind me?"

Hiromu pointed his index finger to himself and said, "adult", and then pointed to Youko, "child".

Moune thought those words were familiar.

"Don't be obstinate like Usada!" She retorted

"Then don't be forgetful!" Hiromu snapped back. He gave her bag of sweets, apologized again to Moune and went off.

Youko returned to her seat and crossed both her arms and legs again.

"Youko-chan," Moune began, "I think he's just concerned about you". She thought, _better be concerned and reprimanding at the same time unlike that old man Hyde. _

"I still don't like him" Youko replied silly

**Hiromu meets Hyde**

Hyde was having a problem looking for tuna at the grocery store. He thought it was better with Moune around, but Moune had a choice to go with him or not. It seemed like an answer was within his reach when he saw Hiromu, carrying a part of tuna in a plastic. Hyde approached him because he was after all a hero like him.

"You're Hiromu Sakurada, Redbuster" Hyde said, extending his hand, "I'm glad to be of your acquaintance. " Hiromu bowed and reciprocated politely with a handshake.

Hyde asked where he could find the same tuna that he got. Hiromu replied that it was the last one in the grocery store, but he'll have Hyde take it.

Thanking Hiromu, Hyde had a slip of tongue, "my assistant took off because she doesn't like tuna NOW." He accidentally emphasized the word "now", implying Moune's impulsiveness.

"If you're talking about Moune-san, she's with Youko" Hiromu said, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Hyde couldn't keep his amusement when he saw how Hiromu had easily become an open book. "You had a fight with Youko-chan" he said.

"Ah. You too, with Moune-san" Hiromu replied bluntly.

"A good judgment! As expected from you Hiromu" Hyde said, still amused of human emotions.

Hiromu shifted his glance at the glass window of the store, leading to a view of the plaza. Then he said, "I think Moune-san is waiting for you outside. Otherwise she'll be back in her domain at the forest".

_Another good judgment,_ Hyde said to himself. Then he thought, could Moune be really waiting for him outside? He felt again another pang of warmth and fuzziness in his chest. To Hiromu's surprise, Hyde seemed to be smiling while looking outside. But his smile was too weird, probably because he never smiled a lot.

**A magazine**

Moune grabbed a magazine from the ground. The headline read: What type of guy do you like and why? Youko seemed interested with the article too. She and Moune took the quiz in silence.

_What type of guy do you like?_

**A**. Older OR **B**. Younger

**A.** Independent and Responsible OR **B.** Dependent

**A**. Takes care of you OR **B.** You take care of him

**A.** Pays attention to your details OR **B.** Thinks only about himself

**A.** w/ cool composure and confidence OR **B.** Laid-back

**A.** Leader OR **B**. Follower

**A**. Serious but smiles wholeheartedly OR **B**. Smiles a lot but ambiguously

Both girls answered all in A.

The result read:

Mostly A's = He may get a lot in your nerves but his attentiveness to you means he cares for you. He is the leader type because of his principles. He is matured, responsible and will always be an open book to you. His thoughtfulness may annoy you sometimes, but that's just how he is. And you like him for that. But you deny your own feelings through stubbornness and childish behavior.

Moune and Youko looked at each other and gasped, "Uzo! (no way!)"

**Moune meets Hyde**

Youko bade goodbye to Moune after receiving an urgent call from Usada. Moune was left sitting at the wooden bench, shifting from one end to another.

She said aloud, "No way! Why would I like Hyde?"

"I see" said a voice from her behind.

She turned around to see Hyde with a bag of groceries.

"Hyde!" She said, perplexed

Hyde forced a weird smile, "let's make dinner for everyone" he suggested and turned his back from Moune. _What kind of human emotion is this, it's painful,_ he said to himself while rubbing his chest.

Hyde and Moune returned to the forest and prepared the food together. Moune was silent, but Hyde was the one initiating the conversation to eliminate the atmosphere of awkwardness.

Meanwhile, Agri, Alata, Eri and Gosei Knight appeared. They helped setting up the table while Hyde went to the far side of the forest to find a well. Moune thought how illogical it was since Hyde could produce water by himself.

Hyde found a well. In the corner of his eye, he saw Moune a few meters away.

"I can't produce water right now" Hyde said, as if reading Moune's thoughts. He threw the pail into the well and started pulling the ropes.

"Ah, mou!" Moune said, treading heavily towards Hyde. Hyde saw how both nervous and frustrated Moune was. He never thought both emotions could combine even if Moune's not in a combat.

"I—I think you're cute!" Moune said awkwardly, "so…forget what you heard earlier, okay?"

Hyde was laughing so hard as if Moune cracked an old joke. But when he looked at her, he read from her face that she was telling the truth.

"masaka—" Hyde could only say. Crimson red was beginning to spread from his pale cheeks.

**Hiromu and Youko at the base**

Meanwhile, Youko decided to go to the gym for night training. When she opened the door, she saw Hiromu, fixing equipment. She puffed her cheeks and looked away, concentrating her sight on the bowling alley. Her irritation against Hiromu was already diminished because she thought it was her fault as well. Hiromu's bluntness was not something to hate, although sometimes it annoys her.

"do you want me to play with you?" Hiromu asked. Youko nodded in reply.

Hiromu and Youko played bowling together. Naturally competitive, both scored strikes perfectly. In the last round, it's either a tie (if both get a strike again) or one of them will win.

Youko positioned herself at the alley with the ball on her hand. She pointed her ball at Hiromu, "you will lose here, Hiromu"

When Youko was about to release the ball, Hiromu said, "kawaii, Youko".

Youko fidgeted. Her ball was released in a wrong angle. In the end, she missed a point.

"HUH?!" Youko shrilled, the color of her cheeks starting to shift from pink to red.

Hiromu finished the game with a strike. He smiled at Youko and said, "always the first rule in a game: never distract yourself from your enemy".

"cheater" Youko said, making a face

"what are you talking about?" Hiromu asked

"you've cheated by telling a lie" Youko retorted, wiping her face with a towel.

Hiromu stared at her for a while and then burst into a chuckle. "baka (idiot)", he said trying to contain his laugh, "why would I lie to you?".


End file.
